


halos of a thousand suns

by printician



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Nursey quoting poetry, Trans!Dex, he's trans in everything i write, shameless fluff, the trans dex isn't the main focus but he is trans trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/printician/pseuds/printician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless fluff about two nerds on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	halos of a thousand suns

This was… odd for them. The gently shifting sunlight and warm, gentle breeze wasn’t out of place, Samwell was known for it’s extraordinarily beautiful campus and it was no surprise that it would be almost poetically gorgeous on an afternoon in late May, no, that was hardly the strange part. What was strange was that they were there, together, not fighting for once in their lives. It was a first date, and Derek was determined to make it as ‘chill’ as possible. No pressure, no fancy clothes or restaurants or high expectations: just them, together, _together_.

“Babe,” Derek murmured, his voice soft as he leaned against his boyfriend ( _Boyfriend._ He couldn’t get the flavor of the word out of his mouth.), grinning with long-suppressed fondness in his eyes, “I have an idea. Lie down for a sec.” Derek shifted until Will could comfortably lie down on the grass, Derek himself jumping up and jogging over to the little bushels of flowers that popped up all over the campus, picking what was practically an armload of dandelions, picking a few daisies as well. When he made his way back to Will, he had to stop and try not to drop his flowers as he looked down at the fucking beautiful creature stretched out next to his backpack.

Dex’s eyes were half-lidded, the sunlight that drifted through the trees casting beautiful patterns over his face, his normally yellow-brown eyes lit up in the purest, kindest gold. Derek had visions of infinity in those freckles, like stars blazing bright enough to be seen in the brightness of day, fiery hair the halo of a thousand suns.

“You’re staring.”

“I know.”

Derek stooped, landing on his knees beside Will’s head, unable to keep himself from grinning down at his boyfriend. Dex glared, propping himself up on his elbows and furrowing his eyebrows, but the smile gave him away. God, Derek’s heart fucking stopped when Will smiled. Always the sap, Derek reached down with a gentle hand and with glass fingertips, traced the sloping sharpness of Will’s jaw, heart jumping in his chest when Dex turned and held to the back of his hand, spreading his long, pale fingers over the back of Derek’s.

 _‘Fuck I’m gone on him.’_ Derek thought to himself with a private flick of his thumb over Dex’s cheek, finally pulling himself away from Will’s skin and busying himself with his pile of flowers. He decided dandelions would go best with Will’s eyes, so he picked those first, snipping the stems with his fingernails until they were the right length, threading the first one through Dex’s hair just behind his ear, unable to help but brush the pads of his fingertips over the cusp of Will’s ear. Dex had mentioned something once about wanting to get his ‘stupid ears pinned back or some shit I swear’, and Derek was almost entirely certain that he would die if that ever happened. He loved every inch of of Will with everything he had, from his gross feet to his practically still-raw top scars to his ginormous fucking ears. He flicked his eyes down to Will’s and was surprised to find that they were closed, despite the fact that propping oneself up on his elbows could really hardly be comfortable.

“Babe, I said to lay down. I’m not going to fucking trick you or anything,” And just because he knew it would annoy the shit out of him (just because Derek was in love with the bastard didn’t mean he didn’t still want to endlessly fuck with Dex), he leaned down and murmured, “Chill.”

Grumbling and glaring, Will lowered himself back down onto the ground, settling his head onto Derek’s lap with a sigh. Taking no more time to dawdle, Derek began to weave flowers in and out of Dex’s inhumanly soft locks, only stopping occasionally for Will to move around or to take a moment to slide his hands over the newly-tangible skin, taking his sweet time to memorize the feeling of every bump and scar under his hands. On one of these occasions, he was too busy rubbing his thumb over the palm of Will’s hand to realize that Will was, in fact, also making use of the pile of flowers next to them, and had pushed five or so daisies into Derek’s hair without him noticing. When he looked back down at Will, he saw the intolerably smug look on Will’s face and pursed his lips, trying not to let his eyes soften as much as he knew they did when he looked at how Dex tugged almost guiltily at his bottom lip with his teeth as he tried not to laugh.

“Thanks, babe.” Derek murmured, leaning down and pressing their foreheads together for a moment, staring into those starshine eyes and drinking in the golden haze of syzygy.

“Anytime.” Came the sleepy reply, a slightly cold hand finding it’s way around to the back of his neck, fingernails swirling in the downy undercoat of hairs. With a final smile, Derek pressed his mouth against the almost giggling one of his boyfriend.

_Coppertuned mouths floating in a dreamland of silk,  
_ _Bitter-black tongues burned to sweetmeats and fountaining rivulets of drying execration._

God, this boy just yanked the words out of him.

Derek’s mouth worked lazily against Will’s, one hand drifting down to a cheek or a shoulder or the curve of a hipbone, perhaps protectively over a stomach, mouth gliding along satiny mouth as the world around them crumbled.

Finally, Will pulled away slightly, pacing a hand on Derek’s chest and pushing away, Derek’s eyes fluttering open on instinct, stomach clenching with an unnamable feeling as he looked down at the high, pink blush that covered Will’s face and neck, the heaving of his chest and the barely-audible yet heavy exhalations.

“O dear sweet rosy, unattainable desire. How sad no way to change the mad, cultivated asphodel.” Derek whispered, bringing his hand up to cup Dex’s brilliant sunrise blush in his palms.   
  


“Did you just quote poetry to me after fucking making out with me on the lawns?”

“Yeah, babe. Guess I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @itty-bittle on tumblr, leave your thoughts and critiques in the comments, I swear to god I read every single one. also check out my dexnursey playlist on 8tracks- http://bit.ly/2aeTHaU 
> 
> have a great day, yo


End file.
